


Shopping + Fantasy

by xLexiChan



Series: Daddy!Destiel [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Family, Fluffy, M/M, Parenthood AU, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLexiChan/pseuds/xLexiChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always fun bringing Amy with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping + Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> i cant stop writing this because its so completely perfect omg, like amy has deans personality and looks like charlie in a way and shes as cute and perfect as cas.

"Amelia, no- Oh my god!" Dean ran over to his daughter the moment she knocked a box of cereal over, declaring it to be nasty. "You need to listen." He whispered, hoisting her up into his arms. 

"But that brand is disgusting." Amy pouted. 

"Well, she certainly does have both of your two's genes." Castiel joked, gesturing off to the red headed woman next to him— Charlie Bradburry, and then the secondary was Dean. 

"I would never!" Charlie stared at him. "Besides, I think she got most of Deans." 

"What?! I'm rotten then?" Dean turned to the red head. 

"I didn't—"

"Yeah, Daddy! You're rotten." Amy stuck her tongue out before giggling. 

"Oh, I guess I am, aren't I?" Dean pretended to he hurt, as well as mad, but it failed once he leaned in to give her a big kiss on the cheek. "Now don't go knocking cereal onto the ground while we're here, I don't want the manager to yell at us." He told her before letting her down. Then he turned to Castiel. 

"What?" Castiel looked back, before he leaned over to the shopping cart, his arms resting on the handle. "I didn't do anything."

"Other than being adorable." He muttered loud enough for them to hear, causing Castiel to smile and Charlie to navigate away, following after the eager child. Once Dean was at Cas's side, his arm wrapped around his partner's hip while he kissed his temple before they followed off after Amy and Charlie. 

Amy ran around while Charlie kept on trying to find her, and in the process, she accidentally bumped into a man. 

"Oh, sorry!" Amy apologized before running off again. 

"Dean! She keeps running off!" Charlie struggled, apologizing to the male, and ran after Amy until she finally caught up— sweeping her into her arms. "Gotcha!" Charlie and Amy laughed at the same time. 

"Yay! You caught mee!" Amy acted dramatically, wrapping her arms around her. 

Charlie turned around to continue her pace back to Castiel and Dean, meeting them halfway into an isle. 

"I caught the princess, shall I return her to the kings?" Charlie acted. 

"Oh! The wonderful knight found her!'' Cas left Dean's side, running over to Charlie to have Amy be exchanged into his arms. 

"Why am I the knight?" Charlie looked at Castiel. 

"Well, don't knights save Princesses?"

"Yeah, but a knight is a ma- Oh well. I play knights all the time in my games." Charlie's shoulders shrugged. 

Castiel and Charlie walked over to Dean, who was quietly laughing at the cart, and once there, Dean gave Amy a kiss on the cheek— which she exclaimed 'ew!', before laughing along with Cas.

"Ohh, I'm not ew." Dean played around. 

"No, you're my daddy!" Amy smiled big, pulling Dean and Cas into one big hug before doing the same with Charlie and Castiel. 

One big family.


End file.
